The present invention relates generally to the field of ablation. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus, systems, and methods for cooling electrosurgical probes or microwave antennas. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of assembly of electro-surgery and microwave antennas.
During the course of surgical procedures, it is often necessary for medical personnel to utilize electrosurgical instruments to ablate tissue in a body. High frequency probes or antennas are often utilized to ablate tissue in a body. In use, the probes or antennas are connected to a high frequency power source to heat body tissue when inserted into the tissue. Among the drawbacks of such devices is the potential that the probes or antennas will overheat, thus causing damage to the bodily tissue or causing damage to the instrument. A cooling system may be used in conjunction with the instrument to provide cooling of the instrument and often to the tissue adjacent to the instrument so as to provide optimal thermal characteristics in the instrument and the tissue. In the event that the heat is not dissipated in the instrument, charring of the tissue or failure of the instrument can occur.
Surgical systems exist that provide cooling systems for the instrument. Existing systems provide a flow of a cooling fluid to the instrument thus cooling the instrument and potentially the tissue adjacent to or abutting the targeted tissue. These systems generally employ a mechanism whereby the cooling fluid flows into a hub through a chamber. The fluid flows into a lumen path and down to the tip of the instrument, providing cooling along the shaft of the instrument. The fluid returns to another chamber in the hub and exits through a fluid egress channel.
The chambers, lumen paths, hub and seals of a hub are constructed in a manner requiring an adhesive, or glue, to maintain their integrity during stress. It is known that during use, pressure is created in the interior of the hub causing stress at the seal locations, in the chambers and at the connection points. However, adhesives or glue can be inconsistent and unreliable. Not only can adhesives breakdown under stress or heat conditions, but the application of the adhesives during the manufacturing process can be inconsistent. These breakdowns and inconsistencies can lead to malfunctions and inadequate cooling.